This invention relates to an automatic tool changer for a multiple spindle machine tool.
One illustrative prior art tool changer for a multiple spindle machine tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,912 which issued on Mar. 23, 1971, to Ervin J. Kielma, for a "MULTITOOL TOOL CHANGER".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,912 discloses a machine tool having three spindles rotatably mounted on a common spindlehead. The automatic tool changer for the three spindleheads transfers three tools at a time between the spindleheads and the tool storage magazine. The tool storage magazine includes three endless chains which each carry a plurality of tool storage sockets. Each endless chain is entrained in a vertical path of motion around an upper and lower socket. All of the upper sockets are mounted on a common shaft and all of the lower sockets are mounted on a common shaft so that the tool storage chains all move in unison to bring three tools into the ready position simultaneously for transfer to the three spindleheads. The three tools in the ready position are simultaneously transferred to the spindles by three parallel tool arms which are joined together by a common transverse member. Each tool arm has a tool gripper at each end and can simultaneously grip a tool in one of the ready positions and a tool in one of the spindles. The three tool change arms are simultaneously rotated through 180.degree. to interchange the tools in all six tool grippers. The interchanged tools are then simultaneously inserted into their respective spindles and tool storage sockets.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an automatic tool changer for a multiple spindle machine tool in which a single tool storage magazine serves to store all of the tools for all of the spindles thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic tool changer for a multiple spindle machine tool which has a simpler tool change arm mechanism than those previously known in the art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein.